Bravo Team (TSC)
Bravo Team was a mixed group of SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs formed during the Human-Covenant War who fought all the way through that war and into the Saulosian campaign. While Riker-012 was nominally the leader, most of the decisions made by Bravo were based on group consensus. Operations While the team was not officially formed until after the decanting of Gamma Company, the SPARTAN-II members of Bravo had already participated in a number of battles during the rest of the war. The following is a list of operations and battles from the Human-Covenant War all the way to the Saulosian campaign which Bravo participated in. Human-Covenant War Battle of Earth Bravo was rotated to the Jovian Moons for an anti-terror mission in September of 2552, but their mission was put on hold when Earth was attacked. Bravo was present during the Battle of Mombasa and was extracted under heavy enemy fire by Army Pelicans. Bravo was then dispatched to various areas over the next few days as an aid to beleaguered Marines and militia troops. Interim Operation:QUAGMIRE In 2557, the Insurrection had begun to pick up momentum once more. A weakened UNSC, surrounded by remnants of the Covenant all looking for a sign of weakness, looked to its Spartans to keep the rebels in check. Operation:QUAGMIRE had Bravo assigned to Levosia to eliminate a suspected rebel munitions camp. Operation:GREENER GRASS QUAGMIRE had had a significant impact on the resurgence of the Insurrection. With the rebels sitting back and licking their wounds, the UNSC took the brief respite and used it to begin a recolonization program. Naval ships were sent out in order to scout current UNSC territory for as-of-yet uncolonized planets, or to reestablish contact with worlds whose fate was still unknown. Bravo was dispatched with the frigate Feathered Wings to the 81 Djinn System to establish contact with several colonies that had gone silent during the war. Out of the five colonies in the system, three had been glassed and two were still held by the UNSC. However, on Djinn IV, the Marines of the Feathered Wings and Bravo had to battle a number of Loyalists, mostly Brutes, who had been harassing the colony's capital from a nearby base where their damaged ship had landed. In conjunction with the small militia contingent, the reinforcements destroyed the Loyalists and returned to Earth. Operation:FOOLS HOPE Saulosian Campaign Members SPARTAN-IIS *'Lieutenant Riker-012:' The nominal leader of Bravo, Riker specializes in airborne drops and commando operations. *'Petty Officer First Class Vigil-057:' A veteran of the Human-Covenant War, Vigil is a jack-of-all-trades, even among the already skilled SPARTAN-IIs. *'Ensign Laszlo-108:' A former Leonidan operative under the Office of Naval Intelligence, Laszlo excels in covert operations, explosive ordnance disposal, sabotage and medicine. SPARTAN-IIIS *'Senior Chief Petty Officer Jill-081:' A member of Gamma Company and the second-ranking member of Bravo, Jill is the team's sniper. *'Ensign Faust-G132:' Faust is a master of close quarters combat, favoring sub-machine guns. *'Ensign Marker-G237:' Stealthy and silent, Marker is Bravo's eyes and ears. *'Ensign Gordon-G039:' Gordon prefers to use support weapons and reinforce the rest of the team.